


Strike

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [487]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: preludeinz requested: mine





	Strike

Over his comm line, Alan could hear Scott and John screaming at him to run.

He’d never heard one of them scream, let alone both together.  Any other time, that would unsettle him enough to flee.  But now, with his path clear in front of him, Alan just reached up to toggle off the line.

In front of him, the Mechanic hung like a spider, watching him like a hunter watches prey.  “You should listen to them.”

The Mechanic’s voice was a weird composite of sounds, and up close they made Alan’s skin crawl.  But Alan had made his choice, and certainty gave him strength.  “They’re not here.  I am.  I’m making this call.”

The Mechanic’s face was mostly obscured behind the googles and mask.  But Alan had the sense he was being laughed at.  “You are alone.  You fell into my trap.  Your Thunderbird is gone.  No-one else can make it here in time to save you. And yet you don’t run?”

Alan was acutely aware the only reason The Mechanic hadn’t struck yet was that Alan was confusing him.  He could taste the seconds until that protection melted away running down.  “You’re just gonna keep coming until someone really does get hurt.”  Alan stepped closer, aware of the flex of those snake-like machines dangling from the ceiling.  “So here I am, come on, let’s go.”

The Mechanic leaned in, the mecha-snakes lifting him slightly to loom over Alan.  “You stand here for them? Why?”

The arc-cutting tool he’d been using in the rescue, before The Mechanic had sprung his trap, dropped down to rest against Alan’s palm.  “Because they’re mine.”  Firing up the plasma cutting edge, Alan bared his teeth and leaped.


End file.
